Love is Stupid
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Chase sale con Lola haciendo que Zoey se sienta terrible, Quinn sale con un miembro del equipo de basquet y Logan hará lo que sea para separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia de Zoey 101, cosa que me extraña ya que es mi programa favorito

Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia de Zoey 101, cosa que me extraña ya que es mi programa favorito. Bueno, los dejo con la historia.

_Zoey 101 es propiedad del señor Dan Scheneider (o como se escriba), no me pertenece en lo más mínimo._

* * *

Enredos de amor

Hace ya varios meses que había empezado el nuevo curso en la PCA y definitivamente el amor estaba en el aire, claro que ninguno de los chicos quería admitirlo. Logan, a pesar de que nadie lo creería, había empezado a sentir… cierta atracción hacia la maniática de los Quinnventos, osea… Quinn Pensky, claro que ella había cambiado un poco. Ya no se vestía de la misma forma que antes, había estado siguiendo consejos de moda de Lola, además para dar un toque mantenía su cabello lacio y utilizaba lentes de contacto. Ahora era una niña muy popular y se encontraba saliendo con un integrante del equipo de baloncesto, se los veía muy bien juntos y Logan estaba que mataría a cualquiera… mejor no hablarle. Por otro lado tenemos a nuestra parejita favorita, muchos decían que había gran química entre Chase Matthews y Zoey Brooks, pero el joven no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por ella, en cierto sentido no se atrevía y ahora, a pesar de que aún no entendía bien el por qué, el estaba saliendo con…

-¡¿Lola?!-grito la rubia sorprendida por lo que su mejor amigo le estaba contando. -¡¿Estás saliendo con Lola?!

-Sí, ella me lo pidió y bueno… acepté-dijo simplemente.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y si ella te pide que te tires desde la terraza de los chicos lo harías?-le preguntó enfadada.

-Oye Zoey, ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eres así. No tiene nada de malo el que salga con Lola ¿acaso te molesta?-se defendió Chase.

-Es que…. Simplemente… ¡TÚ ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y ELLA UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, NO PUEDEN SALIR JUNTOS!-le gritó.

-Lo siento Zoey, ya es un hecho…-murmuró con tristeza.

-Arsh… haz lo que te plazca-finalizó Zoey y tras una mirada de furia, se marchó.

--Zoey's Pov--

_¿Lola? ¿Por qué Lola? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Además… Ay, no entiendo porque me molesta tanto, ambos son mis amigos, debería estar feliz por ellos…debería…debería…dios mío, me siento tan mal. Si fuera Michael… o Logan… no, Logan es incapaz de salir con una chica, es muy idiota, pero… Michael… ¿por qué tú Chase? Me vas a dejar sola, ya lo hiciste. Creo que… aceptaré la propuesta de irme a Inglaterra con mis padres._

--Chase's Pov--

_Rayos, me siento muy mal, nunca pensé que Zoey se tomaría así el hecho de que saliera con Lola. No debería haber seguido el consejo de Logan… "si quieres enamorar a Zoey solo haz que esté celosa" ¿en qué estaba pensando? Es Logan, seguramente sabía que esto pasaría y lo hizo apropósito. Ahora solo conseguí que la chica que me gusta se enojara conmigo, genial Chase eres un genio, solo estás más lejos de ella que nunca. ¿Y que hago con Lola? Si se entera que la utilice me va a matar, quedara destrozada. Rayos… ¿por qué el amor es tan complicado?_

--Fin Chase's Pov--

En ese momento el castaño sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con la tierna mirada de Lola, esa mirada que solo era dirigida a él, para él de "su chica". Ella rodeó el banco en el que estaba sentado Chase para luego situarse a su lado y acariciarle el rostro, notaba que algo le preocupaba a su novio, lo veía triste, abatido, cosa que la extraño ya que por lo general el era muy alegre, eso era lo que le había atraído de él. Entonces una respuesta segura llegó a su mente… Zoey.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? Te ves muy mal…-le preguntó, anticipando la respuesta.

-Me peleé con Zoey, lo conté de lo nuestro y digamos que no le agradó mucho…

-Hm… ¡Pero era de esperarse!-dijo sorprendida.

-¿Eh?

-Es que ella está acostumbrada a que… la mimes, siempre estabas como para ella y ella se acostumbró, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, creo que te entiendo… aún así ella es mi mejor amiga, pensé que lo mínimo que podía hacer era alegrarse… pero veo que no fue así.

-Tranquilo amor, dale tiempo-murmuro acurrucándose en los brazos de Chase para luego besarlo tiernamente. –Te amo.

-Em… también… yo…-murmuró con tristeza, pero por el problema con la rubia, la chica no se dio cuenta, en cambio Chase lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería decirle toda la verdad a Zoey, cuanto la amaba a ella.

* * *

Logan se encontraba recostado bajo una arbusto, mirando a través de él. Tenía vista a la cancha de básquet y en ese momento, un guapísimo rubio, Thomas, novio de Quinn, le estaba ayudando a encestar. El muchacho tomaba a Quinn de la cintura delicadamente mientras que tenía una mano sobre la de la chica, lanzaban juntos y vieron como la pelota paso por el aro, Logan no podía resistirlo más, ¿qué diablos hacía SU chica con ESE patán?, estaba furioso, fuera de sí cuando salió de su escondite y fue directamente hacia ellos.

-Oye tu, uno a uno-le dijo cortante.

-Emm… claro amigo, como quieras-aceptó el otro sin entender muy bien.

-Oye Logan, no seas descortés con mi novio-le gritó la muchacha.

-Si, si, como sea-le restó importancia. –Juguemos, a ver que tan bueno eres…

-Tú te lo buscaste amigo-rió Thomas.

Quinn lanzó la pelota al aire y en el salto Logan se la ganó, tomándola por una mano corrió a través de toda la cancha, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su rival jugaba con él. Cuando iba a encestar Thomas se la quitó fácilmente y comenzó su corrida de vuelta, dejando que el niño rico lo sobrepase, Logan fácilmente llegó a la otra punta pero al voltear notó que el rubio se había quedado a mitad de cancha. Dudó un momento pero cuando reaccionó fue tarde, Thomas había lanzado desde esa distancia y el balón se le había colado por el arco, Logan estaba furioso, ahora lo único que podía hacer era observar como ese cabeza hueca besaba a la chica a la que amaba.

El corazón de Logan estaba hecho pedazos, el simplemente volteó y se fue cabizbajo, no quería que lo vieran llorar, no, el tenía una reputación y tenía que cuidarla, además… no se conocían chicas como la castaña todos los días, el definitivamente no se rendiría o dejaba de llamarse Logan Reese.

--Logan's Pov--

_No dejaré que ese… rubio, asqueroso, creído, feo, sucio y… horrible ande con MI Quinn, yo lo pondré en su lugar. Necesito un plan, tengo que pedirles ayuda a Chase y Michael, no puedo creer que no tenga ningún plan… Arsh que rabia!! Se están besando, seguramente yo beso mejor que ese sujeto… solo porque vino de Inglaterra… no tiene NINGUN derecho a interponerse entre yo y MI Quinn, ya verá… ¡descubrirá porque nadie se mete con Logan Reese y sale bien parado!_ Pero… Quinn me odiaría si le hiciera algo malo… dios mío… ¡¿qué hago?!

--Fin Chase's Pov--

Regresó desanimado a su habitación solo para encontrarse a Chase tirado en la cama completamente deprimido, intercambiaron miradas unos segundos y luego se sonrieron levemente, ellos entendían fácilmente por lo que pasaba el otro. El moreno siempre había acompañado a su amigo, animándolo en su relación con Zoey cuando se necesitaba, mientras que Chase… bueno, al fin y al cabo había sido el primer amigo real de Logan, y en parte si no fuera por él, no los tendría.

El clima era perfecto para una charla, el recién llegado trepó a su cama y se tiró boca arriba en ella, al igual que quien se hallaba debajo de el, abrió la boca para comenzar la conversación pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de un portazo y entro su tercer compañero, como siempre parecía feliz de la vida y no había nada que lo molestara, sonrió comiendo sus papas fritas y se tiró en la cama a escuchar música. En ese momento dijo la frase que hizo que a Chase casi se le parara el corazón.

"_Chicos… Zoey se va a Inglaterra con sus padres"_

**Bueno, éste es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews, saludos!!**


	2. Dime que me amas

Como los que leen mis fanfics normalmente se habrán dado cuenta, estoy poniéndome las pilas para terminar las historias que dejé incompletas hace tiempo. En este caso estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo de la historia entre Zoey, Chase, Logan y Quinn. En éste capítulo se revelan un par de verdades importantes para la historia. Estaría ocurriendo al final de la 3º temporada. Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo tranquilos para que lean ^^  
**DISCLAIMER**: Zoey 101 es propiedad del señor Dan Scheneider (o como se escriba XDXD jaja re que todavía no lo había aprendido a escribir)

* * *

**Dime que me amas**

-¡¿Cómo que Zoey se va?!-preguntó Chase alarmado.

-Así es amigos, ella se irá con sus padres a Inglaterra-suspiró abatido el morocho.

-¡Pero no puede irse!-exclamó Logan.

-Pues al parecer es lo que piensa hacer… parecía triste, como si en verdad no quisiese irse pero tuviera que hacerlo por alguna razón-explicó extrañado Michael.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Chase, eres un estúpido!-le gritó el moreno tirándole un almohadón.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Yo no hice nada!-se defendió el aludido.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Oh ¡ya entiendo!-exclamó se está refiriendo a tu noviazgo con Lola, ¿verdad amigo?

-Exacto.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver mi relación con el que Zoey se vaya de la academia?-inquirió Chase sumamente confundido.

-Ay Chase… ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota?-le recriminó el rubio.

-¡Oye!

-Por favor amigo, se nota a kilómetros que Zoey Brooks esta loca por ti… bueno, tal vez no esté loca pero… algo por el estilo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-¿Estás insinuando que Zoey está enamorada de mí?-preguntó el Mathews.

-¡Claro que sí!-corearon sus dos amigos.

-Pero… ¿cómo… es posible?

-Dios Chase… eres tan torpe-se burló Logan remarcando la palabra "tan" ya 3 años en los que demostraron una relación más íntima entre ustedes que con cualquier otro alumno. Ella te ha dado signos pero tú eres tan ignorante que no los haz sabido leer, mira, incluso Michael se dio cuenta. Todos lo saben… por ejemplo…-se asomó un momento por el pasillo y vio pasar a un chico pelirrojo-. ¡Oye Corbin!

-¿Sí?-se asomó el aludido.

-Dime quien gusta de Chase.

-Zoey Brooks claro, todos lo saben-sonrió.

-Bien gracias, puedes irte-dijo Logan para luego cerrar la puerta y voltear a ver a Chase, quien estaba sumamente rojo-. ¿Ahora vez a lo que me refiero?

-S-supongo…

-Tienes que hablar con ella viejo, no puedes dejar que Zoey se marche-habló Michael-. La academia sería mucho más aburrida sin ella…

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo… tienes razón-suspiró Reese.

-E-esta bien… hablaré con ella, haré lo posible…-murmuró Chase.

-Bien-sonrieron ambos amigos y al instante se pusieron a planear su estrategia.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas, Zoey les comentaba sobre su partida a sus amigas. Ellas tampoco se lo habían tomado muy bien, pero, siendo chicas, habían reaccionado de una forma completamente histérica.

-¡No puedes irte!-le espetó Lola.

-¡¿Qué haremos sin ti?!-le gritó Quinn.

-¡No te dejaremos!-continuó la morena.

-¡Eso!-asintió la chica con gafas.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Atarme a una silla?-bromeó la rubia intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¡Lo haremos a una cama si es necesario!-gritaron ambas.

-Ya chicas, tranquilas… aun no está confirmado, es tan solo una probabilidad-explicó Zoey.

-Pero ¿por qué te vas?-preguntó Lola-. ¡Si tú la pasas muy bien en la academia, además tienes buenas notas y me habías dicho que antes de entrar habías deseado venir aquí toda tu vida!

-Lo se pero… pasaron cosas… cosas que quiero olvidar-suspiró.

-Osea que te vas porque estás celosa de mi noviazgo con Chase-dijo Lola.

-Pues… un minuto, ¿qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Zoey.

-Ay Zoey… en verdad yo nunca amé a Chase-explicó la chica-fue todo parte de un plan que hicimos con Quinn para que tú y él se expresaran lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro, es obvio que se gustan pero no se atreven a decirlo, por ello decidimos dar como… un empujoncito.

-Ustedes… ¿querían darme celos?-murmuró la rubia entre incrédula y molesta-. ¿Y no se les pasó ni por casualidad la idea de tomar en cuenta lo que yo pensaría al respecto?

-Lo sentimos Zoey, en verdad estamos muy apenadas-se excusó Quinn-pero es que ya estamos por empezar el último año, es la última oportunidad que tienes para declarártele a Chase, queríamos que tuvieras unos lindos recuerdos con tu novio durante la secundaria… en verdad lo lamentamos.

-Está bien, sé que tenían buenas intenciones-suspiró la aludida-. Tan solo… no vuelvan a hacer nada por el estilo, ¿sí?

-Lo prometemos-dijeron ambas.

-Por cierto Lola, ¿no crees que Chase resulte herido al saber que lo utilizaste?

-Mmm no, no lo creo-sonrió-. Conociéndolo pensará que se ha sacado el peso de tener que rebotarme. Hoy lo noté muy triste luego de que te enfadaste con él.

-No puede ser ¡lo había olvidado! Chicas, tengo que irme-se disculpó Zoey y salió corriendo sin ver las sonrisas de satisfacción que ambas chicas se habían dedicado entre sí.

Zoey atravesó a velocidad prácticamente todo el campus, conocía muy bien el camino a los dormitorios de los chicos, también sabía cual era la habitación de Chase. Estaba feliz, por un lado deseaba estrangular a sus mejores amigas, pero por otro estaba agradecida ya que era por ellas que se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era el chico en su vida, no quería que nadie más que ella lo tuviera. Se encontraba corriendo por el patio cuando frente a la fuente escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Al voltear sonrió viendo que la persona a quien buscaba corría sin aliento hacia ella.

-Zo…Zoey…-dijo el chico sin aliento, respirando profundamente una y otra vez, lucía bastante agitado-. Te he… te he estado buscando por todo el campus.

-Y yo iba a buscarte a ti-rió ella.

-Bien, eso hace las cosas más fáciles-sonrió Chase-. Oye Zoey, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte y prefiero que sea asegurándome de que nadie del campus lo escuche.

-¿Hum? Claro, por mí encantada-accedió la rubia.

-Bien, ¿te parece si nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia a las 8.30? No te preocupes, ya he conseguido un permiso especial para salir-añadió al ver la expresión de confusión de la chica.

-Ah bueno, entonces supongo que esta bien…-rió la muchacha-hasta las 8.30 Chase…

-Sí, hasta entonces…-balbuceó Chase observando como la morena se marchaba corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Quinn y Lola se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que su compañera había regresado y la llenaron de preguntas, pero solo había faltado una exclamación de la recién llegada anunciando que el chico la había invitado a salir para que ambas se pusieran manos a la obra para dejar a Zoey más hermosa de lo normal. Utilizó ropa de Lola para la ocasión, ya que era quien tenía ropa más elegante de las tres. Tenía que estar bonita para Chase quien, según Quinn, era probable que llevara puesto algún traje de Logan para impresionar a la rubia.

A las 8.30 en punto ambos jóvenes se encontraron en el lugar pactado, como la científica había predicho, Chase llevaba encima un costoso traje importado, propiedad de Logan Reese, claro que la chica estaba a la altura con un hermoso vestido largo de color rojo, elegante y sencillo. No pudo evitar que una tierna risa escapara de sus labios al ver la cara con la que el chico la miraba, prácticamente embobado.

-¿Qué pasa Chase? ¿Acaso haz cambiado de opinión y quieres que no salgamos?-preguntó.

-¡No!-exclamó el rápidamente el aludido.

-Bien, pues vamos-lo animó la chica.

Se subieron a un taxi que los condujo hasta un fino restaurante, con solo verlo Zoey se dio cuenta de que no era su acompañante quien pagaría la cena, sino que todo era cortesía de su amigo Reese. Eso sorprendió a la rubia, Logan podía ser un patán pero era bueno en el fondo.

-Vaya… que lindo lugar.

-Sí…-asintió Chase boquiabierto, tan sorprendido como la chica a su lado.

-Bien, ¿entramos?-sonrió Zoey.

-Claro-dijo Chase y entro, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que la muchacha pasara.

-Gracias.

-No… hay porque…-respondió el chico.

Los guiaron hasta la mesa que les correspondía, donde eligieron la comida que deseaban una vez que hubieron ordenado se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno sabía muy bien por donde empezar a hablar, y ahora que habían logrado el clima que necesitaban para hacerlo, se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo. Finalmente el primero en romper aquel denso silencio fue Chase.

-Zoey yo…-comenzó.

-¿Sabías que Lola te estaba utilizando para darme celos?-saltó ella de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella te lo dijo?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ella… quería que me diera cuenta de lo que siento por ti…-susurró la morena al tiempo que bajaba la mirada sumamente roja.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que alivio! Pensé que tendría que terminar con ella… pero dime… ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Acaso…?-preguntó Chase intrigado.

-Chase yo… me dí cuenta de que he sido una tonta queriendo negar durante tanto tiempo esto que siento… yo… no se, siempre lo ví como algo lejano e imposible y simplemente intenté tomarlo como una amistad algo fuerte, siempre me excusé en que las chicas no creían en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer para negar el hecho de que… de que…

-¿De qué…?-la animó el chico.

-De que me gustas mucho-finalizó la rubia respirando profundamente.

-Siempre quise oír esas palabras proviniendo de tus labios Zoey-sonrió Chase-. Porque tú también me gustas a mí…

-¿Cómo pudimos ser tan torpes?-rió la chica aliviada.

-Pues es lo normal en los adolescentes de nuestra edad, en caso contrario tendrían que ponernos en un libro de fenómenos-carcajeó el castaño.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero en verdad Zoey, me alegra que nos hayamos sincerado el uno con el otro-dijo él sonriendo-. Porque yo en verdad te amo y quiero que seas mi novia.

-Y yo quiero que tú seas mi novio Chase-sonrió ella.

-Pues es un hecho-declaró el muchacho alegremente para luego incorporarse un poco y besarla.

Zoey se sentía en las nubes, ahora era la novia oficial de Chase. Se tenía confianza, sabía que su noviazgo duraría más que el de la odiosa de Rebecca. Era sumamente feliz y sabía que en parte se lo debía a sus amigos, quienes habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que ambos adolescentes estuvieran juntos. Disfrutó del beso que Chase le daba, tierno, cálido y amable, tal como era él, ¿acaso los besos te decían la personalidad de una persona? No lo sabía pues nunca había besado a nadie. Había estado a punto de besar al chico en varias ocasiones pasadas, como aquella vez que la novia de Dustin les había pedido que lo hicieran. Y allí estaban ahora, solos, felices, como novios. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Pero entonces… ¿te irás a Inglaterra?-preguntó Chase nervioso.

-¿A Inglaterra?-preguntó Zoey sorprendida-. ¿Tan rápido se esparció el rumor?

-Así es…-asintió el joven aún nervioso.

-Pues no te preocupes Chase, porque era solo eso, un rumor, nada estaba confirmado y no pienso irme-sonrió la rubia.

-Uff… me alegro-sonrió el chico, aliviado.

-¿De verdad piensas que dejaré a mi novio aquí solo? Ni soñar-rió ella-. Dilo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dime que me amas…-dijo Brooks.

-Te amo más de lo que jamás he amado y amaré a alguien Zoey…-dijo Chase sonriendo embelezado.

-Y yo a ti-rió Zoey.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Chase y Zoey se pusieron de novios =D damas y caballos, se ha formado una parejaaa~~ jajaja. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se define el LoganxQuinn. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que lean el tercero y último. Gracias por bancarme y perdónenme que sea tan colgada ^^U (por lo menos ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas) voy a tratar de subir el último capítulo lo antes posible... hasta entonces!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	3. Wake me up once again

Último capítulo del fic. Esta vez dedicado al LoganxQuinn, una pareja que realmente me gusta mucho ^^ En este capítulo se descubre lo que pasa con Quinn y Thomas, el novio de la chica. ¿Cómo reacciona Logan ante la relación? Mejor dejo de decir tonterías y los dejo tranquilos par que lean ^^ espero que les guste.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Zoey 101 es propiedad de Dan Scheneider (o como se escriba XDXD re ke siempre ponía lo mismo jajaja)

* * *

**Wake Me Up Once Again**

Quinn se encontraba sumamente deprimida, llevaba horas llorando bajo un árbol sin que nadie se fijara en ella. Se sentía usada, había encontrado a su novio, su querido y adorado novio, besándose con una rubia plástica del club de porristas, contra la cual claramente no podía competir. Estaba furiosa consigo misma ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ese patán engañándola? Ya no le interesaba, nada le importaba, solo quería llorar y descargarse. Se había escapado de clase por lo que no había gente dando vueltas por el patio. Finalmente tocó el timbre que daba fin a las clases de la mañana, sabía lo que venía ahora. Tal como pensó, el patio se llenó de estudiantes que buscaban alguna mesa en la cual sentarse a platicar mientras almorzaban tranquilos, pero aún así, nadie se fijó en ella, de todas formas era mejor así, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

Sintió una caricia en el cabello y alguien que se sentaba a su lado. Podría haber sido Zoey… o tal vez Lola, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era un tacto femenino, sino que era la mano de un chico. Instintivamente se apartó pensando que podría ser Thomas quien estuviera acariciándola, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de Logan mirándola con sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasó? No te ví en clase…-preguntó.

-No tenía ganas de ir-se excusó ella con tristeza.

-Pues algo muy malo debe haberte pasado como para no ir a clase de química, pensé que era tu favorita…

-Lo es… solo… no tenía ganas… ¿tiene algo de malo?

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasó? Te ves fatal…

-Oh ¡muchas gracias Logan!-le recriminó ella-. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, que me vengan a decir que estoy más fea de lo normal.

-Oye yo no dije eso-se molestó Logan-. Solo trato de ser amable ¿sí? No tienes porque tratarme así.

-Tienes razón…-murmuró Quinn abrazando sus piernas-. Lo siento…

-No tienes que preocuparte…-susurró él, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿No te importa que nos vean juntos? Pensaran que somos novios o algo por el estilo…

-Ahora lo único que me preocupa eres tú… anda, cuéntame lo que pasó-la animó el moreno-. Nada es tan bueno como para merecer tus lágrimas Quinn, quiero que sonrías como siempre lo haces…

-Vaya-rió ella-. Eres bueno con los piropos.

-Me gusta ver contentas a las chicas, no es lindo que una mujer esté triste, ustedes siempre se ven más bonitas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Gracias… enserio Logan, eres muy dulce…-murmuró la castaña apegándose aún más a él, quien apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya en un gesto muy tierno mientras acariciaba su brazo-. Bien… a decir verdad… estoy mal porque Thomas me estuvo engañando.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresaltó Logan.

-Sí… lo ví hoy besándose con una porrista.

-Pero que idiota… voy a matarlo-dijo el chico sumamente molesto, poniéndose de pié.

-No Logan, puede hacerte daño-lo frenó Quinn.

-No permitiré que salga ileso tras haberte hecho sufrir Quinn-dijo Reese furioso y soltándose se fue corriendo en busca del deportista.

-Ay no… ¿y ahora qué hago?

Logan buscó a Thomas por todo el campus y finalmente lo encontró, tras un buen rato, dirigiéndose a la cancha de basketball. Al verlo sonriente de la mano de una rubia platinada sintió una gran furia recorrerle todo su interior y sin siquiera decir algo, fue corriendo hasta donde ambos adolescentes estaban y le plantó tan terrible golpe al chico que lo tiró al suelo. Thomas volteó a verlo furioso mientras que la chica los miraba horrorizada sin saber si intervenir o salir huyendo.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces Reese?! ¡Solo porque tu papá es millonario no tienes derecho a andar por ahí golpeando gente!-le gritó el deportista.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacer llorar a Quinn como lo hiciste! ¡La hubieras visto! ¡Destrozada, llorando por un imbesil como tú!-le espetó Logan volviendo a golpearlo.

-¡Pequeño ingrato! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Lo que yo haga o no, no te incumbe!-Thomas dio vuelta la situación, era muy sencillo para él ya que estaba en muy buena forma, por lo que tumbó a Logan en el suelo y situándose sobre él comenzó a golpearlo bruscamente una y otra vez. Al instante un pequeño río de sangre cayó desde la nariz rota del moreno, quien intentaba quitarse de encima a alguien mucho más fuerte que él.

-¡Thomas!-exclamó la chica horrorizada.

-¡Márchate de aquí Sophie! ¡Esto podría ponerse feo!-le ordenó el aludido.

-S-sí-tartamudeó la rubia y se marchó corriendo.

Zoey y Lola venían caminando en dirección contraria a la que iba la porrista, por lo que al verla tan asustada advirtieron que algo estaba pasando y corrieron en dirección hacia la cancha de basket. Al llegar vieron como Logan intentaba en vano quitarse de encima a quien suponían que era el novio de Quinn, con un brazo y una pierna quebrados. Vieron el rostro de su amigo cubierto de sangre y entonces entendieron porque tenía tanto miedo la rubia. Fue entonces que ambas se decidieron y fueron en busca de Quinn. La encontraron sentada en la fuente, parecía confundida y triste. Se acercaron a ella y la zarandearon.

-¡Quinn, tu novio está atacando a Logan!-le gritó Zoey sacudiéndola.

-¡¿Qué?!-se asustó la chica.

-Ven, ¡tienes que frenarlo! Lola, tu ve por el decano Rivers-le ordenó la morena mientras tomaba a la chica de gafas del brazo y la arrastraba en dirección hacia donde los dos adolescentes continuaban peleando.

Quinn se acercó corriendo llevada por Zoey, estaba pálida observando como el chico que la había consolado gritaba de dolor mientras su ex novio le rompía la otra pierna, su rostro y ropa estaban llenos de sangre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero aún así no se rendía y continuaba luchando por ella. De pronto la chica sintió un extraño arder en su interior y inspirando profundamente gritó con fuerza.

-¡YA BASTA!

Al instante ambos jóvenes dejaron de forcejear y Thomas volteó abochornado, su plan era dejar herido a Logan, amenazarlo y luego escapar, no contaba con que alguien lo descubriera, mucho menos Quinn.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó la chica llorando-. ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con lastimarme a mí y entonces lastimas a Logan?

-Quinn… yo…-trató de excusarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que digas! No puedo creer lo que haz hecho, mira el estado en que lo dejaste al pobre…

-¡Oye! ¡Fue él quien me atacó! Yo no tengo la culpa-se defendió Thomas.

-Lo sé… y se que él estaba furioso porque me engañaste y yo se lo conté, me hago responsable de sus actos.

-¡No!-exclamó Logan, incorporándose débilmente.

-Logan… no te esfuerces, estás muy mal…-susurró Zoey, ayudándolo.

-No te preocupes… yo solo… yo soy el culpable de esto Quinn.

-Tú lo haz oído-sonrió Thomas-. Y ahora que está todo claro me voy a…

-Aquí nadie se irá a ningún lado-lo interrumpieron.

Voltearon a ver y vieron al decanto Rivers junto a Lola, quien sonreía por haber llegado a tiempo.

-Señor Thomas, usted sabe que las peleas están firmemente prohibidas en el campus ¿verdad?-preguntó el decano.

-Así es señor…-asintió sumamente nervioso.

-Explíqueme entonces el estado del señor Reese.

-Él empezó-lo acusó.

-¿Es eso cierto señor Reese?-le preguntó ahora a Logan.

-No-se apresuró a responder la chica de gafas.

-¿Señorita Pensky?-se asombró el decano.

-Nada aquí es culpa de Logan decano, mire el estado en el que Thomas lo dejó, mientras que él no tiene herida alguna. ¿No le hace dudar aquello los niveles de poder que tienen ambos chicos?-preguntó ella inteligentemente.

-Tiene toda la razón señorita Pensky… vamos señor Thomas, usted y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hablar en mi oficina. Por lo pronto señorita Pensky, señorita Brooks, lleven al señor Reese a la enfermería.

-Sí señor-corearon ambas observando como Thomas era arrastrado por el decano hacia la dirección.

-¿Por qué me defendiste?-preguntó Logan-pudieron haberte hecho algo…

-¿Me dices eso en el estado en el que estás?-rió la chica arrodillándose a su lado-. Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste Logan…

-Lo sé…-dijo él apenado.

-Pero… también fue muy tierno…-sonrió con cariño, ayudándolo a incorporarse, pasándose uno de sus brazos por los hombros mientras que Zoey se pasaba el otro-. Aguanta tan solo un poco más por favor… pronto estarás bien.

-Lo estaré siempre y cuando estés a mi lado-sonrió Logan intentando caminar, aguantándose el dolor para no preocupar más a sus amigas.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería en donde lo vendaron, al parecer el chico había salido muy mal parado de la situación y tendría para un largo rato en la enfermería, con ambas piernas, el brazo derecho y la nariz quebrados, no podía ir a ningún sitio, pero a decir verdad no le importó mucho ya que contaba con el cariño y los cuidados de cierta chica que cada tarde iba a verlo después de clase. Fue así que una tarde Logan se decidió de una vez por todas, al parecer la chica había superado finalmente lo de Thomas, por lo que había llegado el momento de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Aquella tarde Quinn llegó puntual como siempre y ayudó a Logan con la tarea de aquel día, siempre hacían juntos la tarea para que el muchacho no se atrasara. Al finalizar ya era de noche y le habían traído la cena al moreno, ella como se quedó haciéndole compañía como todos los días a partir del incidente. Fue entonces cuando Logan la miró fijamente a los ojos y tras pensarlo unos instantes más, lo dijo.

-Quinn…

-Dime-sonrió ella.

-¿Sabes? Llevo tiempo queriéndote decir esto, mucho más de lo que tú imaginas, y probablemente aún más de lo que yo mismo imagino.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Me gustas.

-¡¿C-cómo?!-exclamó la chica completamente roja.

-Me gustas… Quinn Pensky… amo todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu entusiasmo, todo de ti me gusta-declaró Logan sin temor alguno.

-Logan yo… también te amo Logan Reese-sonrió ella abrazándolo-. Prometo que siempre estaré para ti como tú estuviste para mí, siempre estaré contigo Logan.

-Siempre Quinn… siempre…

* * *

Muem, uno de mis capítulos más cortos en la historia de los capítulos que he escrito en mi vida, pero aún así me gusto XDXD nah pasa que no la quería hacer tan larga jajaja. Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado mi fic de Zoey, espero con ansias sus reviews. Lean mis otros fanfics también ^^ es muy importante el apoyo de los lectores jajaja. En fin, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
